


The Training Room

by ISwearImHunk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Lance (Voltron), M/M, Oral Sex, Pining Lance (Voltron), Slight Hunk x Pidge, Sub Keith (Voltron), This is my first story on here but not my first story, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISwearImHunk/pseuds/ISwearImHunk
Summary: What happens when you fill the Castle’s training room with Voltron’s biggest rivals, a bit of pain, and an air full of sexual tension? A lot of smut.





	The Training Room

**Author's Note:**

> So, thank you all for reading this first of all. I do not own Voltron:Legendary Defender, and all that stuff goes to Dreamworks. Anyways, thank you for reading this story. Let me know how it is in the comments. Keep being awesome!

____________________________________

Lance wouldn’t have been in this situation if Hunk wasn’t a food angel.  
He wouldn’t have been suckered in into getting Keith to try the new mix.  
But Hunk was a food angel sent by God, Gods, whatever was up there. It was a normal morning for the Paladins. Wake up at 6am sharp, just like the Garrison. Head to breakfast, which was always just a variation of the goo they had or, if they were lucky, a new food, courtesy of the planets that had saved. Then it was training for a few hours, then free time. For the most part, each of the Paladins spent their free time doing different things.  
Hunk and Pidge were often together, either testing out new equipment or programming new trinkets. It was great, but often Lance felt like he couldn’t keep up with his nerd buddies. They were so smart, it was impossible to think as fast as they did. Lately, it seemed like they had been getting closer, which Lance was okay with. But what he wasn’t okay with was how easy it was for them to forget he wasn’t a genius like them. So, for the most part, he tended to explore the castle.  
Keith spent his time in the training room. Lance could tell that Keith would have preferred to spend the rest of his life in that desert shack if he could have. He wasn’t against being social, but he wasn’t a people person by any stretch of the imagination. It had taken months to even coax him to accept the team.  
Shiro just spent his time in the command deck or in his room. Any plan they had, any strategy they could use, Shiro was easily the first one they came to. He wasn’t as anti-social as Keith, but Lance could tell that Shiro valued his alone time.  
As for Lance, Lance either spent his time either exploring the ship or playing with Team Punk’s new gadgets. He was their tester, and he was happy with that. 

Today was an exception to that structure. Hunk was in the kitchen after training today. It wasn’t a far fetch from his usual role. He was a cook by heart, and a food critic in his soul. Lance had come to the kitchen after training. (After taking a shower of course. He couldn’t stand being sweaty and dirty after training.)  
“So, what’s shakin’ Hunk?” Lance asked, eagerly awaiting Hunk’s newest concoction. Being a taste tester for Hunk was a dream job. Everyone on the ship agreed that if Hunk asked you to taste the food, you’d taste the food or feel guilty for the rest of time.  
“Hey Lance. So, I may have figured out something great. If we mix the Altean food batter with some of the plants we have in storage, whip it, then cook it, we can make a batter.” Hunk says, pulling out a tray from the oven. On the tray were a few small, brown, round food items. Lance recognized them immediately.  
“PANCAKES?! HUNK YOU FIGURED OUT HOW TO MAKE PANCAKES? I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU.” Lance almost yelled excitedly. He surged forward, pulling a piece of before tossing it between his hands. “Hot Hot Hot.” He continued to toss the pancake part between his hands. As soon as it was cool enough, Lance chuckled it in his mouth. He chewed for a little bit, almosting moaning in pure bliss.  
“Hunk, I swear, I would marry you for your cooking.” He says, still enjoying the pancake. Hunk blushed, but smiled.  
“I’ve heard that one too many times.” Hunk says. It wasn’t nearly the same response that he had when he heard that joke for the first time. He thought Lance was actually going to propose and he was going to have to reject his best bud. Luckily that misunderstanding got sorted out, abet with a little difficulty.  
“If I got your vote of confidence, then I’m happy with them.” Hunk says. “Could you please run a piece to everyone? I want them to taste it as well.” He says. He cuts up one of the pancakes and boxes it, handing it to Lance. “Try not to eat the rest until after you’ve given everyone a piece.” Hunk joked.  
“I got it. Don’t worry Hunk, you’ve come to the right man for the job.” Lance says, standing confidently before rushing out with the box. 

His first stop was the easiest. Pidge’s room was closet to the kitchen. Lance just told her Hunk had baked pancakes and Pidge almost tore out of her room to get some. She ate approvingly and smiled. “Tell Hunk he’s the best.” She says, brushing her hands on her clothes. “Thanks Lance.” She tells him before closing the door. Lance just smiled and nodded before heading out. 

His next stop was almost as easy. He had knocked on Shiro’s room, but there had been no response. So Lance went to the command deck, where he found their fearless leader.  
“Hey, Hunk wants you to try some of this.” Lance said as he approached, offering Shiro the box. Shiro looked inside and chuckled, a smile on his face.  
“Pancakes?” He asks, taking a bite of one piece. “These are incredible. Tell Hunk it’s spot on. Thanks Lance.” Shiro said, smiling at him as he turned back to the tactical table, a smile on his face. Lance nodded and smiled wider. He only had one more stop to make, and then he would have the rest of the pancakes to himself. 

The final stop almost made Lance go crazy. As soon as he stepped inside the training room, he noticed how hot the room felt. Even he felt like sweating, and he wasn’t wearing his jacket. Then he noticed a jacket laying on the floor. A red jacket. Right next to....a black shirt. Lance’s mouth went dry as he looked up. His jaw dropped and his cheeks were painted a solid red color as he saw Keith, his rival, shirtless. Never mind how lanky Keith seemed, he was rippled. His muscles moved and rippled as he swung his sword, fighting the gladiator. Lance couldn’t stop staring, the box in his hands all but forgotten as he stared.  
Keith’s body was shiny from the sweat, but that only enhanced his figure to Lance. Even after Keith finished fighting the gladiator, Lance was still staring.  
Keith panted, reaching over for his water battle. He grabbed it and took a long drink from it, some of the water running down the sides of his face. Lance could only let out a small whimper as he watched, his pants much tighter then they were a few minutes ago. Keith looked up at him, his face going blank as he realized Lance was looking at him. And he was shirtless.  
“Lance!” He said, trying to cover his chest. Lance shook his head, his face almost as vibrant red as Keith’s lion. “Sorry! Sorry! Just get a shirt on.” He says, closing his eyes, but his brain commiting that shot to memory. Keith raced to pull his black shirt over his chest again, sighing as he stopped being shirtless. “I’m good Lance. I have a shirt on now.”  
Lance sighed in relief, able to get some of the red off his face. He opened his eyes, looking at Keith. “Hunk uhhh...wanted to know iiiif you wanted to try this.” Lance said, thrusting the box towards Keith. Keith looked inside.  
“Are these pancakes?” He asks.  
“Yeah! They’re amazing. You have to try them.” Lance responded. Keith shrugged, taking a piece and eating it. He nodded. “It is really good. Give Hunk my regards.” Keith says. Lance nodded, turning to leave. He rushed out the door, letting Keith focus on training again. 

That was the dilemma Lance was in right now. He had returned to his room, the box of pancake pieces on his bed as he looked at the ceiling and thought about Keith. Fuck, that image of Keith shirtless was eating Lance alive. He groaned, putting his pillow over his ears. Why did Keith have to be so hot?

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? It’ll be a two part story because I wrote this all at 3 in the morning and finished at 4. Stay tuned till next time!


End file.
